


The Devil Himself

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: I’ve been asked by a lot of people for some serious angsty Ringsy fic, so here it is.





	The Devil Himself

“So this it? Really? This is how it ends?”

Easy couldn’t believe he was saying goodbye, they weren’t supposed to be over. They were never supposed to be over. They’d come too far, been through too much. Ringo wouldn’t look at him, hadn’t really looked Easy in the eye since he’d walked in with take away dinner in hand and a smile on his face.

Had there been signs? Had he missed them? Had he refused to believe that Ringo was slipping through his fingers? When they’d made love last night had Ringo known? When he kissed him goodbye this morning was this plan already in motion? How long had Easy been living a lie?

“Please Ringo. Please if you’re going to do this at least look at me when you do.”

Ringo turned away from his office view, hands in his pockets, the stubborn tilt to his chin ever defiant, but those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes were so sad Easy thinks he can actually feel Ringo’s heart crack from across the room.

“It’s over Easy.”

Easy felt like he couldn’t breathe, like someone had his lungs in a vice. Two years. Two amazing years. Where did it go? When did this happen? 

“Why? Please tell me why?”

He wanted to run, either into Ringo’s arms or out that door into the night, but neither was an option. He’d sworn to Ringo he would never walk away, he had meant it. He always would. Nothing Ringo could say would ever make him go.

“I don’t love you, not anymore.”

Except that. He never thought Ringo could ever say that. And then a piece of him died, the most important piece, the piece that was Ringo’s. That would always be Ringo’s.

Had Easy’s eyes been thinking straight he might have seen the sob Ringo choked back, he might have seen the tears in Ringo’s eyes, he might have seen the man he loved was breaking apart too. But he either chose not too or was blinded by his own pain, all he could see was black. A void. Ringo just kept talking, saying the most impossible things.

“I’ll move my stuff out...” 

“Stop talking!” Easy needed Ringo to stop, how could he make him stop?

Easy focused on breathing. In. Out. He could do this. He could survive this. He could. And he let the rage and the pain bubble up, he let it fill the painful black void.

“I’ll have someone move my stuff out of our home, they’ll contact you with the details.”

“Easy no...”

“You do not get to tell me anything ever again Richard Beckmann. I refuse to spend another night in that place. If one of us is going to be haunted by the memories we made there it will not be me.”

Breathe. In. Out.

“Whatever you want, Easy I’ll do whatever you want.”

“What I want? What I want is to understand this. What I want is the life I had 15 minutes ago back. I want us!”

“I’m so sorry, you’ll never know how sorry I am.”

And he needed to get out of there. He needed this to be a dream, a nightmare, he needed to wake up. God please let him wake up. But he wouldn’t beg, Easy had some pride, it would seem it was the only thing he had left. Everything else had just gone up in smoke.

He was going to fall apart, he was going to break and he needed to get somewhere safe to do that. But he had one thing to do first.

He looked his left hand, at the the platinum band of metal Ringo had slipped on his hand months ago as they watched the sunset on the beach. He’d asked Easy for forever and now he wanted to give it back, Ringo had never really wanted it in the first place. He’d never really wanted Easy. He’d never felt what Easy had, because if he’d felt it, even for a single solitary moment they wouldn’t be standing here now.

Easy tugged the ring off his hand. It felt heavy, the weight of their world held by his fingertips. Every promise they’d made, every kiss, every plan, gone.

He walked towards Ringo, whose eyes were glued to the ring as he held it out.

“Take it.”

“Easy...”

“Take it Ringo, it doesn’t mean anything, not anymore.”

Ringo held out his palm, Easy placed it there in his waiting hand and went to turn from everything that meant anything to him. But then his face was in Ringo’s hands and his lips were possessed by the man who owned him heart and soul.

Had he been stronger he would have pulled away sooner but this was the last time and he needed the lie, just one more time. It tasted of desperation and love and forever and it didn’t matter that it wasn’t real, had never been real.

Finally he shoved Ringo away. The tears were blinding him and the anger had finally won.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you but you will never touch me again. You will never look at me again. I no longer exist to you, because clearly the man I love never existed either.”

He headed for the door but stopped when he heard Ringo’s voice.

“My vow was true.”

Easy turned and looked at him, Ringo looked dejected and pained, like he had any right to be. What hell did that mean? Who was this person? Where was his lover? His best friend? His world?

“Who are you?”

And with that Easy walked away and made it to Tobias’s door before he fell completely apart.

*****

Ringo fell to his knees, clutching Easy’s engagement ring like it was a lifeline. He choked back a sob, he couldn’t fall apart, not yet.

Easy’s face, the pain, Ringo would never forget it and he would use it to fuel him. He would use it to burn it all to the ground. Then he heard it, the soft applause and he looked up to see Huber standing there, a fucking pleased smirk on his face.

“Well I knew I would enjoy that, but I didn’t realize how much. A little dramatic but still, very heartbreaking. I hope Mr Winter doesn’t throw himself into traffic or do something else equally dire.”

“I promise you, I will end you for this.”

“So tragic Beckmann. But you wanted to keep your precious fiancée safe didn’t you? Oh pardon me, ex-fiancée. That’s why we’re here isn’t it. I own you, don’t forget it, less something were to happen to him after all.”

“I swear to God if you hurt him...”

“Again with the theatrics, do as I say and he’ll be safe and live a long happy life, probably with someone else but alas, you can’t have it all.”

He laughed as Ringo winced at his words and Ringo could feel Easy’s ring cut into his palm as he squeezed his hands together, fighting everything in him that wanted to choke the life out of the man.

“See you tomorrow, 9:00 am sharp.”

Then the devil walked away and Ringo let himself fall completely apart. He sobbed until he couldn’t see, he ignored the buzzing of his phone, Tobias trying to reach him, wanting an explanation about what the hell had happened. How could Ringo explain it? How could he tell the truth and keep Easy safe at the same time? That was all that mattered. He would do anything, even break both their hearts, to keep him safe.

He finally picked himself up, got to his car and made it home. He debated sleeping in his back seat, getting a hotel, the thought of entering their home without Easy there was like a stab to his soul. But there were still pieces of Easy inside and he needed him close, needed to smell him on his pillow, needed some part of him. It was all he had anymore. 

Then tomorrow he would wake up and would start his life’s work of destroying Huber, somehow, someway. Maybe then he could try to get Easy back, when the danger was gone, could there be hope after all?

He walked into the dark condo, shutting the door and sliding down it. He buried his head in his hands and the tears came again, he didn’t think they’d ever stop. How was he supposed to do anything without his heart and soul beside him?

Then a voice broke through the dark and his heart stopped.

“Your vow is true.”

*****  
It was four months earlier and the last night of their vacation and Easy would be sad to leave the romantic bubble of their villa. They’d spent four days laying in the sun, swimming in their private pool, made love under the stars, under the sun, well everywhere they could really.

Tomorrow the real world would be knocking on their door but for now he was walking the beach holding Ringo’s hand and he couldn’t be happier. As the sun started to set Ringo pulled him down to the sand, so they they sat close together, enjoying the view.

The sky was a brilliant display of pinks and oranges when Ringo took his left hand and slid a beautiful band on his finger.

“Marry me Easy and make me the happiest man in the world.”

Easy wanted to scream yes but he couldn’t find his voice as the happiest tears of his life ran down his face. Ringo kissed his hand.

“I love you more than I ever thought possible. I promise you that I will always put you first, that your happiness will always be more important to me than anything. I vow that the only thing that could ever keep me from you is the devil himself. Say yes Easy, please say yes.”

“I love you, yes, of course yes, a thousand times yes.”

And they were kissing and life was perfectly stretching out before them, theirs for the taking.

****

“Easy.”

He said it like a prayer, like he was thanking whatever higher power there was that he was there, that he’d understood. He rushed to his feet, Easy met him halfway and then they were in each other’s arms, exactly where they should be.

“Easy I didn’t mean it, not a word, you have to know that I could never stop loving you, you’re everything.”

Easy just clutched him tighter and whispered, “I know Ringo, I know.” And they held each other, Easy soothing Ringo with his hands and soft kisses as they just held on.

Ringo finally pulled back and leaned his forehead against Easy’s.

“I didn’t know if you would understand what I was trying to say.”

Easy enveloped his face in his hands.

“I didn’t, not at first. I was telling Tobias what happened and then it clicked and I knew, I’ll never forget that day of our lives. Never. Or that vow. I’m sorry I doubted you, even for a moment.”

Ringo couldn’t believe Easy was apologizing to him.

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll never forget the pain on your face. It kills me that I made you feel that, how can you not hate me right now?”

Easy just kissed him softly.

“Only the devil is to blame. Tell me everything, we’ll figure it out, together. Huber?”

“Yes but Easy it’s not safe for you, I won’t have you be at risk like that.”

“What life do I have without you Ringo? What life do you have without me?”

Ringo just kissed him again, needing the anchor that was Easy. Then he grabbed Easy’s hand, sliding the ring he’d put on his own finger for safe keeping back where it belonged.

“That is never coming off again Easy, promise me.”

“Never again Ringo.”

They made their way in the dark to their room, laid on their bed and Easy held Ringo close.

“Now tell me everything and then tell me your plan, because I don’t want to stop until Huber is in hell, or worse.”

And holding the hand of his forever Ringo told him everything and they planned their revenge together.


End file.
